docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Storm
"The Big Storm" is the first segment of the forty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on May 16, 2014. Summary When a big storm approaches, Doc gathers the toys from the clinic and evacuates them to a safe place in her house. Recap A severe hurricane hits the neighborhood and Doc helps create a evacuation plan for the toys in the clinic including a "buddy system" but Chilly and Hallie accidentally get left behind when Chilly falls off the wagon during the evacuation and Hallie tries to help keep him calm during the storm. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh Songs *Weather the Storm *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: Storm buddy! Storm buddy! I got to find a storm buddy! This is such a big decision. I'm not good with big decisions. They make my brain want to melt. And if my brain melts, I might melt! And if I melt-- Hallie: Don't worry, sugar. I'll be your storm buddy! Just stick with me, and you'll get through this storm safe as a pig in purple pajamas! Chilly: Thanks, Hallie. Lambie: Stuffy, is my buddy! Stuffy: The best buddy of all. Free cuddles! Bronty: Doc! Doc! Doc! We're all out of buddies, and I don't have one! Doc: You can be my storm buddy. Bronty: Best storm buddy ever! Lambie: Are we missing anyone? Surfer Girl: I don't see Chilly. Bronty: Chilly! Stuffy: Well I don't see Hallie either. Stuffy: (Upon seeing the clinic) Wow, what a mess. Lambie: Oh, I hope Hallie and Chilly are okay. Stuffy: That storm was kind of scary there-- uh, for a little while. Doc: But we had each other, so we got through it together. Lambie: We're just grateful to have you, Doc. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Brave Nurse-itis *Chilly and Hallie sing the "I Feel Better" song together in this episode. *This is the first time where Bronty cries. *This is named after the episode from Dora the Explorer. *This is the fourth time Hallie blows a whistle. *This was the first time that no injuries or "Boo Boos" were reported and preparedness for a natural disaster was the subject and the "Time For Your Checkup" song wasn't played. *The storm buddies were: **Lambie and Stuffy **Hailie and Chilly **Sir Kirby and Bella **Squeakers and Susie Sunshine **Surfer Girl and Hermie **Professor Hootsburgh and Officer Pete **Wicked King and Glo-Bo **Doc and Bronty *Teddy B. is the only stuffed toy not brought to life in this episode. Gallery * The Big Storm/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Chilly Category:Episodes about Hallie Category:Crying episodes Category:Season 2